Nellie
Nellie Elephant Nellie Elephant is the main and only playable character in each episode of the Cringefest (present time). She debuts at the start of episode one and has been in every episode since. Personality Nellie is the unaware, illogical, simple-minded protagonist of the Cringefest, who has been described as "clinically insane". She is straightforward and direct, which we see when she decides Jodie is her best friend, and she can also hold a grudge, which is seen through her relationship with Cameron. She can be perceived as overreactive and violent, like when she pushed Tasha in front of a bus, although she is kind to most people and especially affectionate to Badboi. She is very sassy. Appearance Nellie has light skin, hazel eyes and wavy auburn hair. She is small compared to the other girls she knows and appears to be in her mid-teens. She has a similar appearance to her female relatives and similar colouring to her cousin Lorenzo. When she was younger she is seen to have lighter hair which she wore in two plaits, and a rounder face. Her signature look is her cat ears, although she changes outfits frequently throughout the story. She sometimes wears glasses. When she was in prison, she wore the orange jumpsuit trousers and a white tank top. She now also wears the uniform for her school. = Relationships Nellie and Badboi "-my precious Badboi-" - Nellie. "He must really love me." - Nellie, about Badboi. Nellie and Badboi first meet in Episode 1 when his girlfriend, Neve, introduces herself on Nellie's first day at her new school. Nellie takes an instant liking to Badboi and she describes him as "beautiful and moody" and decides that they are meant to be. She is put next to him in her first class where she asks him about his family and, despite him telling her about his sister, decides his whole family died in a tragic fire. After meeting and befriending his sister, Jodie, the next day, Nellie gets herself an invite to his house. At his house she blacks out and has a dream about marrying him. From here Nellie's infatuation with Badboi continues. Badboi is seen to be irritated with Nellie when he first meets her but this changes to tolerance the more time he spends with her. Later on, Badboi is seen to care about Nellie's feelings and helps to cheer her up when she is sad. Throughout the series Badboi and Nellie have hugged twice. They hang out a lot and Nellie is shown to be very excited when Badboi calls her. Nellie and Cameron "I hate him." - Nellie, about Cameron. "I'm Cameron's momager, so I am his family." - Nellie. "He does have a beautiful voice." - Nellie, about Cameron. "How am I going to reassure my besties?" - Nellie, about Cameron, Lorenzo, and Amanda. Nellie and Cameron have known each other since they were 7 years old. Nellie, Cameron, Autumn, Zack, Tasha and Lorenzo often hung out when they were younger, however Nellie did not like Cameron at all. She found him annoying, arrogant, and infuriating. Cameron thought Nellie was "strange" and "retarded". They both called each other "stupid idiots". They bickered a lot, and got each other into trouble in the first 5 minutes on the first day of school. However, Nellie was shown to care whether she was more memorable than Tasha or not to Cameron. Nellie was shown to be upset (and even fainted) when she found out she had to live with Cameron. Nellie still finds Cameron annoying and insufferable but would consider him a friend and often turns to him in times of need. Cameron finds Nellie amusing and appears to have a soft spot for her, and is one of the only people who can put up with her. In Episode 13, we learn that it was Cameron's idea for everyone to sing to Nellie to cheer her up. Cameron is shown to care about Nellie's feelings. Nellie was also Cameron's manager when he was briefly a singer. They hang out all the time, and sometimes go out to eat by themselves, and he also calls her sometimes when he needs help. Cameron has kissed Nellie on the cheek. Nellie calls him her bestie. One time, Cameron, Lorenzo, and Badboi were trying to sweet-talk Nellie into re-joining the band, and Cameron said she was "the only person that matters", causing the boys to say he went "too far". Nellie and Lorenzo "We're such a good team, Lorenzo." - Nellie. "How am I going to reassure my besties?" - Nellie, about Lorenzo, Cameron, and Amanda. Nellie and Lorenzo have known each other since they were born and we have seen flashbacks of them together when they were 7 years old. They are cousins and they have a very close relationship. Lorenzo is one of the only people who can put up with her, and they are nearly always together. When Lorenzo was introduced in Episode 10, Nellie made him pretend to be her boyfriend to make Badboi jealous, however the act did not last long. In Episode 14, Lorenzo cried when he thought Nellie was dead. Also, when Skyler called Lorenzo a homophobic slur, she stepped in and beat Skyler up. Nellie called him her bestie. Nellie and Jodie "This is why we're best friends." - Jodie, to Nellie. Nellie and Jodie are unlikely best friends. Nellie declared Jodie to be her best friend on the first day of school, and often refers to her as her best friend, however Jodie gets annoyed by her easily and denies being her best friend. Sometimes Jodie uses the "best friend" title to get her way. They hang out a lot. Nellie and Tasha "-my two best friends-" - Nellie, to Tasha and Jodie. Nellie and Tasha are close friends and have known each other since they were born. Tasha is one of Nellie's only girl friends. Tasha has mentioned how she can't stay mad at Nellie, even though Nellie pushed Tasha under a bus when they were 14, leaving her in a coma for 2 years. The only thing they disagree on is Cameron, as Tasha thinks he's good-looking and Nellie dislikes him. Nellie and Nora "She's 33. She was my mum's best friend. She's a bitch." - Nellie, about Nora. "Who in their right mind would propose to you? Oh, wait, my dad." - Nellie, to Nora. Nellie and Nora met in the mental hospital in Episode 4. Nellie was already very emotional at the time, but Nora being unpleasant and rude straight away didn't help. Nellie took an immediate disliking to her. They have been malicious to each other on multiple occasions, and it is obvious that Nellie hates her, and Nora feels the same way. Trivia * She has an obsession with croutons * She used to make her clothes out of milk cartons * She is lactose intolerant * She was born early due to her pregnant mother being kicked in the stomach by Nora * She is very skilled at lock-picking and martial arts * Her great-grandfather was one of the three musketeers * She is a good track runner and did it as a club at school * She has been arrested 3 times * She was in an insane asylum for 5 months * She says that she is 5 foot 6, but she is actually 5 foot 4 * She has 4+ cousins, as there are some she doesn't know on her dad's side * When she was in the orphanage, her best friend died * She has a phobia of the name Craig